Our Heir
by Koolkitty9
Summary: God of Love AU, during S1 (I've written The Heir which is a shorter version of this idea, but this will be more detailed and longer) Wombat has recruited five boys to find the heir to the throne of Love, the God of Light, before their enemy finds him. (This is a long one shot...wasn't supposed to be this long but whatever)


Our Heir

Summary: God of Love AU, during S1 (I've written _The Heir_ which is a shorter version of this idea, but this will be more detailed and longer) Wombat has recruited five boys to find the heir to the throne of Love, the God of Light, before their enemy finds him.

Part 1: In the Name of Love

Hakone Yumoto screamed as he got up out of bed, Gora had called for Yumoto and said that he was running late to school. Yumoto grabbed his lunch and ran out, "Bye, an-chan!"

Yumoto yawned as he ran to school, "I was having a great dream too!" He groaned and gasped as he stepped on something soft and fell forward, "AH!" He cried and gasped as he saw a pink animal.

He picked the animal up and stared at it and a voice clicked in his head, _"Wom-san…"_

Yumoto shook his head and put the animal down, "I'm going to be late!"

The pink animal frowned and stared at the blond boy and spoke, "I may have found one of the guardians of the heir."

Yumoto groaned as he sat down in his chair for school, he kept having these strange dreams but he just kept them off his mind. He told Gora about them, but his brother shrugged them off and said that the dreams were nothing.

-  
Kinugawa Atsushi and Yufuin En were sitting at the Kurotama Bath House when they were just discussing about chikuwabu and its purpose.

As they were, a portal opened above them and something fell and hit the bath.

Then a voice spoke, "Excuse me, what is this place?"  
"It's a public bath…" Atsushi explained and the voice then questioned what a public bath was.

"It…it's a place where you spend money to sit in hot water."

"Oh…then maybe you can help me…with something."

The two boys gasped as a pink wombat emerged and Atsushi cried out as he slipped into En.

"Why is it prickly!? Plush it stinks!" En cried and a blonde boy who worked their spoke, "Sirs, please no wrestling in the bath!" He froze and dropped a broom he was holding, "Hey! That's the wombat I saw this morning!"

He jumped into the bath and the two older boys quickly ran out.

"Who the hell was that kid?" En spoke and Atsushi put his glasses on, "Hakone Yumoto from Class 1-A."

The two looked up as three boys wearing all white walked down a staircase that lead to school. "Finally heading home?" Atsushi asked the white-haired boy and the pink-haired boy flipped his long hair over his shoulder.

"The Student Council must have it tough…" En spoke and the green haired boy smiled at En, "And, you must have it easy."

The two sighed as the Student Council walked away and the pink wombat ran off with Yumoto running after it, screaming, "WAIT! I want to cuddle you!"  
"NO!"

-  
The next day, En and Atsushi had gone to school and their teacher, Mr. Tawarayama had come holding the pink wombat in his arms.

The wombat was persistent in getting the two boys to talk to him. They kept refusing to speak to him, and even Hakone Yumoto had appeared and tried to feed the animal a rice ball, but ran after their teacher as they ran.

En and Atsushi were talking about the events as they walked into their club room and saw two boys, one with short light green hair and one with pink hair, "Io, Ryuu, how are you?"

"I feel like a lump of butter in oil."  
"I have three dates, I'm booked!"

They were in dire need to submit their club to the Student Council and En decided they should just keep it as the Earth Defense Club. But they needed a fifth member and supervisor.

They gasped as the door opened and their teacher fell, seemingly dead, and Yumoto appeared with the wombat struggling to get away.

The four boys looked at one another and En whispered, "The aftermath…?"

-  
A boy by the name of Kazutake Chiku was sitting down alone at lunch and sighed as he opened it up. He frowned and started to have negative thoughts about himself and his life and how he had no purpose in life.

" _That's right, and you could disappear too…but we need you to find someone…find the heir!"_

As the voice spoke, something struck him in the neck, he cried out and everything went black.

-  
"Ahhh, I love cuddles!" Yumoto smiled and En looked at him, "Excuse me, are you Hakone Yumoto?"

"Yep! Thanks for always usin' the Kurotama bath! Aren't animals great?!"

Yumoto gasped as the wombat jumped onto Mr. Tawarayama and he sprung back up.

The wombat growled, "After all of this, I won't ask any more of you boys! I'm going to make you take responsibility!"

"Huh?! For what?" En asked and Yumoto got in front of him, "He's saying we can cuddle for the rest of his life?!"

The wombat threw his hand up and a light came off of it, "Lovracets!"

The five gasped and Yumoto looked at the bracelet that appeared on his wrist, "Wow…"

"You five need to find our heir!"  
"Heir?" En asked and they gasped as their bracelets buzzed. They followed Mr. Tawarayama and the wombat outside and learned that the wombat wasn't from Earth.

Yumoto groaned, "You're just Wombat then!"

There stood a Chikuwabu monster and Wombat demanded them to do "Love Making!"

They each kissed their bracelets and transformed.

"The Sparkling Prince, Battle Lover Scarlet!"  
"The Flashing Prince, Battle Lover Cerulean!"  
"The Piercing Prince, Battle Lover Epinard!"  
"The Roaring Prince, Battle Lover Sulfur!"  
"The Thrilling Prince, Battle Lover Vesta!"

"Feel the power of love!"

"What…what is this?!" Scarlet cried and Wombat explained, "You five are the princes of love and the guardians, who must find the true heir to the throne of love!"

The five fought long and hard against the monster and Scarlet seemed the most excited to fight and worked the hardest.

"He can't have all the fun!" Vesta cried and Sulfur smiled, "In the mood?"  
Vesta nodded and jumped down towards Scarlet, and the other three followed.

Scarlet gasped as a beam shot towards him and Epinard cried out a random attack.

The five of them called out random names while using their love sticks and Scarlet gasped as he combined their wands to make a large staff.

"Love Attack!" He cried and a heart flew towards the Chikuwabu monster.

"Yumoto…that was overkill…" Epinard spoke and Scarlet looked at him, "Was it?"

The monster rambled on and on about something and Scarlet told him that he was okay in a bizarre way but it was put all together…

"Love Shower!" he cried and the monster was healed into the student.  
"We all need a bath…" Sulfur cried and Scarlet smiled, "We can go to my place!"

Cerulean nodded, "Yeah, let's do that, a hot bath after a bloodbath…" he spoke and walked away and the others followed.

Three people dressed in black, stood on top of the school, watching the Battle Lovers walk away.

"Just who are they…and are they here to defy us?" A green-haired boy mused and the pink-haired boy scoffed, "Hmph, that one in the red, he fought hard."

"No matter, this is well within our expectations, but the real battle will begin next…and the heir will be handed over." The white-haired boy replied and a green hedgehog appeared on his shoulder, "We must stop them soon…for they must be watching for the heir too-da. Prepare yourselves, Earth Conquest Club."

"Yes sir…"

Part 2: Love is Something You Should Never Regret

"What does the heir even do…?" Arima Ibushi questioned as he sat beside Gero Akoya on the sofa in the Student Council room.  
"Arima, we've gone over this." Kusatsu Kinshiro replied as Ibushi put a cup of tea down in front of him.

"So why does it matter that we get the heir?" Akoya asked and a voice hissed, "Caerula Adamas, you are wasting time-da!"

"We're sorry, Lord Zundar…but we do not even know where to find the heir."

Zundar smirked, "The heir, he is the God of Light, and he holds power. If you kill him, then the world is ours."

The three gasped as the room became dark and a hologram appeared. A blond faceless boy appeared and Kinshiro spoke, "Lord Zundar, who is that?"

"That, God of Wisdom, is the heir. I wish I knew his face, but I do not remember him-da."

Kinshiro frowned as the heir's portrait changed into a portrait of him next to an older man. "This is the heir and his brother, the God of Love." He spoke and then it changed to a man with brown hair holding the heir's hand in his.

Zundar spoke, "This is the heir and his suitor, the God of Hospitality-da. You must get the heir before his suitor is found as well."

"Yes, sir!"

Yumoto smiled as he held Wombat in his arms and cuddled him. He and the club members learned that Wombat basically killed their teacher. Before this, they were discussing menma and chopsticks and Yumoto said his cuddles for Wombat was compensation for being Battle Lovers.

When the others said the names were stupid, Wombat replied, "Battle Lovers are a noble title, the guardians of old, those who protected the heir!"

Yumoto frowned, "Whatever! You can just cuddle me! Do it all you want, Wombat!"  
"I don't want cuddles! I want you to work as Battle Lovers to find the heir!" Wombat screamed and Yumoto cuddled Wombat more, "You can just love me!"

"I want you to fill the world with love and save our heir from our enemies!"

They all then began to discuss what love exactly was to them, while Yumoto was endlessly cuddling Wombat.

-  
At lunch, a boy named Hashida Wario was having negative thoughts due to only liking things that are equal, such as even numbers, and things breaking perfectly.

As he was, the Student Council smirked as they saw him and Kinshiro put his hand up as a ring appeared on it, "Conquest!"

"The Golden Chevalier, shining in radiance, Aurite!"

"The Silver Chevalier, rustling young leaves, Argent!"

"The Pearl Chevalier, making flowers bloom, Perlite!"

"We are the rulers of this blue world, Caerula Adamas!"

Aurite held Zundar in the palm of his hand and Zundar spoke, "Release the Zundar Needle-da!"

"Aurum!"

"Argentum!"

"Perla!"

In unison, the three threw their hands forward, "Donum!"

Then, the green needle went flying into Wario's neck. Aurite smirked as their victim turned into a monster, "Hopefully this will bring us the heir."

Perlite nodded, "Yes, I'm getting annoyed waiting for him."

-  
The five Defense Club members slowly went to the monster after Wombat and Yumoto basically convinced them to.

"Why should we all go?" En asked and Yumoto frowned, "Well…I just feel like we should all go…or maybe I just like odd numbers." He giggled and they all sighed as they transformed.

The Battle Lovers ran to defeat the monster and again, fought hard against it.

Vesta frowned as the Chopstick monster said he hated certain things and he held up a disposable pair of chopsticks, "You mean, you don't like this kind of thing?" He asked innocently and the monster gasped, "Especially that kind of thing!"

Vesta froze as a beam shot at him and he screamed out as he was shot through the cafeteria wall and hit an outside wall to another part of the school building.

"Vesta!" Scarlet cried as they followed their fellow Battle Lover and Sulfur quickly caught Vesta. As he did...something in his mind clicked and this moment felt like they've done this before...

Scarlet growled as he ran to attack the monster and Epinard and Cerulean gasped as Scarlet was hit and thrown to the ground. A voice clicked in their heads as well, _"Little One!"_

The duo frowned and Scarlet got back up. The five Battle Lovers only healed the monster after Scarlet gave him a pep talk, "Scarlet Lumiere!" He yelled as he hit the monster with his beam with one of its chopsticks. Then, he was healed back into Wario.

"One thing has become very clear…" Aurite spoke, he and the other two were watching the fight on the bell tower, "They are our enemies…and they are keeping us away from the heir…or one of them are the heir."

Part 3: Same Old Same Old

"This is so dumb." En complained, "Why are there monsters?"

"They want the heir." Atsushi replied, "Well, at least I think that's why they're attacking us."

"Monsters don't even attack everyday…I'm so bored." Yumoto sighed and Wombat frowned, "You need to always be prepared! You never know when our heir will appear!"

"How do we even know the heir is still lost?" Io asked and Wombat replied, "Well, if the heir had been found, then the world would have most likely ended."

"What?!" Ryuu cried, "So, you're saying that if this heir is found by who wants them, then the world is gone?!"

"Bas-basically…" Wombat frowned and Yumoto looked down as a voice spoke in his head, _"Wom-san…animal guardian…find me."_

"What does the heir even look like?" Yumoto questioned and Atsushi looked at Wombat, "Yeah…how will we know if we don't know how he looks?"

Wombat frowned, "Well, I…I don't remember."

Yumoto sighed, "But, the heir…I worry for them."

-  
 _"Ibu-chan-senpai!"_ A voice giggled in Ibushi's mind as he was making tea, _"Ibu-chan-senpai, wait for me! I'm your Little One! I'm your Sc-!"_  
"Arima-san! You're overfilling my cup!" Akoya screeched and Ibushi gasped, "I'm sorry, Akoya!"

He quickly grabbed a towel to clean the tea mess up and Akoya looked at him, "Honestly, what were you thinking about? You _never_ make a mess like that!"

"I…I heard a voice in my head…it was a boy and he knew my name and he almost said who he was. He said to me that he was my Little One…and then he said his name but stopped." Ibushi explained and Akoya gasped, "The heir! He was talking to you!"

"The heir…? What makes you say that?" Ibushi asked and Akoya smirked, "Why else would you hear a voice in your head that wasn't yours?"

Ibushi frowned, "True…but what if this isn't him and what if we don't find him?"

"If we don't President Kusatsu will kill us." Akoya sighed.

-  
"An-chan, I keep having these dreams again!" Yumoto cried at dinner and Gora frowned, "I know, Yumoto. Keep these dreams to yourself."

"Why?"  
"Just trust me, you need to keep them to yourself." Gora explained and Yumoto looked down, "An-chan, I don't understand."

"I know, but it will make sense eventually, I promise."

Wombat looked at the duo and frowned, _"Could he be…? No, no…that's crazy, there's no way Yumoto-san is the heir…"_

Yumoto sighed and Gora looked at him, "Go take a bath and get ready for bed, the warm water will soothe you."

Yumoto nodded and stood up and walked to the bath. He sighed as he sat in the warm water. He looked down at his reflection in the water and sighed. Wombat looked at him and he gasped as something flashed in his mind.

 _Wombat walked throughout the palace to the bathhouse. He looked up as he saw the heir sitting in the bath, he was sitting with his guardians._

" _Your majesty, is everything okay?" Wombat asked and the heir and the guardian's faces were blurred out and the heir spoke, "Yes, I'm fine. Please tell the God of Protection that I want to talk to him again."_

" _Of course, anything else?"  
"No, I'm fine. But, please get in touch with my suitor."_

 _Wombat smiled and bowed as he walked away._

Wombat shook his head and looked at Yumoto…if he was the heir, then Gora knew more than he was letting show.

-  
Part 4: To Steal Love Without Regret!

"Hmm, there's been a mysterious cosplay group going around the school, Tazawa." Kinosaki Kou spoke as he looked at his friend, Tazawa Masuya. He glared at a fish in a bowl and smirked, "We should get to find out who they truly are…"

-  
The five Defense Club members had been alone in their club room, when the two press society members, Kinosaki and Tazawa walked in, demanding they could interview each member, they were basically forced into doing this because they had blackmail of them washing Mr. Tawarayama.

Yumoto frowned at them and looked at En and Atsushi…he had an uneasy feeling around the two Press Society members.

He bit his lip as Wombat rolled his eyes and ignored them.

-  
Each Defense Club member (minus Yumoto because he was sleeping in class) was interviewed by the Press Society, mostly Kinosaki.

The question that startled the Defense Club members the most was Kinosaki asking, "If you were a hero that had to protect an heir, would you?"

Yumoto sighed as they sat in the bath that night, "I would have loved to answer their questions."  
Wombat glared at him, " _You_ were sleeping like a baby!"

Yumoto gasped and frowned as the two Press Club Members walked into the bath. As Kinosaki was talking to them, their bracelets went off.

They gasped and they had to quickly trick the two by pretending that their teacher had died and they ran out to behind the bathhouse.

The monster was a Remote Monster, but Scarlet quickly kicked it down. But as he tried to heal it, he was stopped and was being controlled by it.

Scarlet cried out as he pointed the Love Staff at his friends and grunted as he tried to stop it. _"I can't let this happen…!"_ He hissed in his mind and the other Battle Lovers prepared for the worst.

Wombat growled, "Enough!" He wacked the monster and Scarlet quickly healed him.

"So, someone is controlling the monsters…?" Cerulean asked and Epinard frowned, "It seems like it…"

"Wait! We need to get back!" Scarlet cried and they ran back to the Kurotama.

-  
"Lord Zundar, we may be closer to finding the heir…" Kinshiro spoke and Zundar smirked, "Do not worry, Aurite, the heir is going to awaken soon-da."

"Are you sure?" Kinshiro frowned and Zundar smiled, "Yes. In fact, I overheard Argent saying that the heir has spoken to him in his mind."

Kinshiro gasped, "What? Lord Zundar, we should send someone to capture the heir."

"Now, Aurite, the heir still hasn't been found. How would we do that-da?"

"I'm…not sure."

Zundar looked at him, "Aurite, I can find him, in fact our monster can lure the Battle Lovers out and I can shoot a needle and it will go to the heir-da."

Kinshiro nodded, "Yes, Lord Zundar…the heir will be found and killed on the spot."

-  
Part 5: Love is Something You Wear on Your Back

The Defense Club had faced an entire new problem—high test scores.

The five together could easily cover if someone would mess up big time, so there was no problem there. Until...

"Dammit, Io! You can't leave the club!" Ryuu screamed and Io just rolled his eyes, "What? I'm sorry Ryuu, but money doesn't betray…"

"But _you_ betray?! Dammit Io, we're supposed to work together and find our heir!"

Io gasped as he walked away and bit his lip as he did…

Yumoto looked at En and Atsushi, "What happened?"  
En frowned, "Io left…"

Yumoto gasped and Ryuu growled. "Damn Io…"

Yumoto looked up as he heard students screaming and a monster was following them, "Hey, it's a Screw Monster!"

Ryuu growled at the monster, "I'm rearing to go, I'm so mad right now, I want to fight."  
"I'll follow you!" Yumoto smiled and Ryuu nodded, "Alright!"

The four transformed and Vesta yelled, "Even without Sulfur, I can fight!"

Vesta ran towards the monster and cried out as he was captured right away in a net. He gasped as the monster began to tickle him and he began to cry.

"He's crying!" Scarlet gasped and Epinard nodded, "Yes, when he gets tickled he starts to cry."  
"That has to be embarrassing." Cerulean spoke and Epinard sighed.

The three gasped as Sulfur appeared and punched the monster away. "No one hurts my friend." He smiled as he helped Vesta stand up.

"Now's our chance, Scarlet!"  
Scarlet smiled and healed the monster with a Love Shower. Vesta smiled at Sulfur and their moment was cut short when Scarlet noticed the three standing up on the school.

"Accursed Battle Lovers…you'll pay…" Aurite hissed and the Battle Lovers looked at them, "Who are they…?" Epinard wondered and Sulfur spoke, "Are they our enemies?"

"They look terrible." Perlite scoffed and Scarlet frowned, "Who are you?"  
"Us…?"

"The Golden Chevalier, shining in radiance, Aurite!"

"The Silver Chevalier, rustling young leaves, Argent!"

"The Pearl Chevalier, making flowers bloom, Perlite!"

"We are the rulers of this blue world, Caerula Adamas!"

Scarlet put a hand to his chin, "Kero…?"

Aurite smirked, "Now, we want the heir. Give the heir up."  
Scarlet growled, "We don't even have the heir, in fact, the heir isn't here!"

Aurite turned to Argent, "Shall we get closer to them?"  
"I think so…"

The three jumped down and Zundar climbed onto Aurite's shoulder. "Aurite, use this to find the heir-da!"

Perlite gasped as a green Zundar Needle shot out of Zundar and landed into Aurite's hand. "Now, hold it up and throw it at them, the needle will hit the true heir-da!"

Aurite nodded and the Battle Lovers gasped as the needle was thrown towards them. They all dodged and Scarlet's eyes widened as the glowing needle shot towards him as he landed onto the ground, "NO!" he screamed and threw his hand up to protect himself.

A bright light surrounded him and the needle disintegrated as the light hit it. Scarlet gasped as a warmth filled his body and memories filled his head.

"Scarlet!" Vesta cried as Scarlet floated and landed gracefully onto his feet. He opened his eyes slowly and the Battle Lovers noticed a somber look on his face. "Wom-san…you've finally found me…"

He bent down to the small animal and smiled. "Wom-san, thank you…" he looked at his friends, "My guardians…you have done well to protect me for this long."

"Prince…Prince Scarlet…" Wombat spoke and the heart on his hip began to glow.

Scarlet frowned, "I have put you all in danger, I'm so sorry…" he looked away and stood back up. "I am Scarlet, the God of Light and heir to the throne."

The four Battle Lovers gasped and they instinctively bowed.

"Your majesty…"  
"I am Cerulean, God of Water, the first guardian of the heir."  
"I am Epinard, God of Wind, the second guardian."

"I am Sulfur, the God of Earth, your third guardian."  
"Finally, I'm Vesta, the God of Fire! Your fourth guardian of the Battle Lovers."

Scarlet shook his head, "Please stand, I don't like when you all do this."

Vesta smiled, "We know, but we love to tease our heir."

Scarlet turned back to the Caerula Adamas and frowned. "Please, wake up!"

"Aurite, kill the heir, now-da!"

"Yes, Lord Zundar!" Aurite cried and pulled his sword out and jumped towards Scarlet, aiming to cut the heir's head off.

Scarlet gasped and covered his face with his arms and as he did, he felt someone grab him and jump away with him.

He slowly opened his eyes and gasped as a man with chin length silver hair and purple eyes held him. His eyes widened, "Lord…Lord Tungsten…?"

"My dear Scarlet." Tungsten smiled and Aurite growled as he saw the two of them. "Who are you!?" He demanded and Tungsten smiled, "The God of Hospitality and suitor to the heir, Lord Tungsten."

Aurite growled and Zundar smirked, "Lord Tungsten-da…did you break free from him?"  
"Yes, I did, and Zundar, you won't win." Tungsten smirked, "For you only know who the heir is in Battle Lover form, you shall never know his true form."

Aurite frowned, "Silence! We are the true rulers of the world!"  
Tungsten rolled his eyes, "Aurite, God of Wisdom, Guardian of the Heir, wake up!"

Aurite gasped and Scarlet frowned as he was put down, "Yes, Aurite, wake up! Please!" He begged and looked at Argent, "Argent! It's me, please remember me!"

Argent shook his head and Zundar growled, "Leave for now-da!"

"Wait!" Scarlet cried and tried to run forward.

"Scarlet, stop!" Tungsten cried and grabbed Scarlet's wrist, "Your majesty, it's dangerous to get near them now. They are not your guardians from the past!"

"What do you mean?!" Scarlet asked, "They are too! That dumb thing is controlling them!"

"I know, but you can't worry about them now. We need to get you away from here."

Scarlet frowned as they walked away and Tungsten looked at him, "Scarlet, I know everything is confusing right now."

Scarlet looked away and the other Battle Lovers walked over to them, "Who are you exactly?" Sulfur asked and Tungsten smiled, "God of Earth, I am the God of Hospitality. I am the heir's suitor, you will remember me soon. In fact, we must retreat to the Kurotama Bath House, for I will explain everything."

A purple cat crawled on Tungsten's shoulder and it meowed, "Ara-chan, isn't Yumo-chan so cute still?"

"Hiro-san!" Tungsten cried and turned bright red, Scarlet giggled and Epinard frowned, "Scarlet, how can we trust him?"

"I don't know…but I feel okay around him." Scarlet smiled and Tungsten held the circular brooch on his military uniform and de-transformed.

A boy with brown hair stood there and wore the Binan High School uniform. He smiled, "I am Keishi Araki, I'm new here to Class 1-A."

-  
"Maximum Gorar…" Araki bowed in front of Gora, "Your brother has awakened."

"Yes, I am aware of this." Gora spoke, his brother was in the bath with his friends already and Araki looked down. "I fear for him, the Caerula Adamas have been brainwashed."

"Have they?"  
"Yes, Aurite, the God of Wisdom has tried to behead your brother right after he had awakened."

"Tungsten, you must keep him safe while his true guardians awaken their powers."

"Yes, sir."

-  
Yumoto sighed as he sat in the bath, "Why am I the heir…? I never wanted to be one."

"Oh? Who did you think would be the heir?" Io asked and Yumoto looked down, "I…I thought it would have been Ryuu-senpai or you, Io-senpai."

"Well, that's to be expected, for Sulfur was the one who would pretend to be you during attacks." Wombat spoke, "Since you woke up, I remember everything."

Yumoto looked at him and bit his lip. "Oh…Wom-san, what will happen now?"  
"I'm not sure…"

-  
Part 6: Love Wanders

En and Atsushi were running late to school one morning, Atsushi was only late due to En not wanting to get out of bed. So, Atsushi had to force him out and En didn't even realize how late it was until Atsushi told him.

The duo ran up the staircase towards the school and En stopped running and stopped near a store that read "Delicious Life Campaign"

"Atsushi, I'm going to get some bread."

"Eh!? But we're late, En-chan!"

En shrugged and went inside, Atsushi rolled his eyes and he walked slowly away from the store.

En quickly walked into the store and he went over to the bread, as he reached for it, his bracelet's alert went off and a voice hissed in his head, _"Bring us the heir!"_

His cerulean blue eyes flashed red and he paid for his bread and went to Atsushi and the duo began to argue.

-  
"Kinshiro, Kinugawa and Yufuin aren't speaking anymore." Ibushi spoke and Kinshiro smirked as he began to laugh.

He turned to Ibushi and Akoya, "Soon the world will be ours-da!"

"The speech pattern is catching on…" Akoya muttered to Ibushi and Ibushi nodded.

"President, have you seen the new student from Class 1-A?" Akoya asked and Kinshiro frowned, "No, who is it?"

"Keishi Araki."  
"Keishi Araki…why are you bringing him up?"

"Well, he's been seen near Fluffhead." Akoya replied and Ibushi nodded, "Yes, I've seen them…they both act as if they've known each other for years."

"Strange…" Kinshiro frowned, "Could that student be who stopped us from killing the heir?"

"Could be…" Ibushi replied and the voice giggled in his head again _"Ibu-chan-senpai! You can't catch me!"_

"Arima?" Kinshiro asked, "What's wrong…?"  
"Nothing, I was just thinking, Kinshiro."

-  
Yumoto frowned as he looked at Atsushi, "Are you and En-chan-senpai having a fight?"

Atsushi looked at him, "No, no…we're just having a small disagreement."  
Yumoto frowned, "But mama, you and papa _never_ argue!"  
"M-mama?!" Atsushi cried and he looked at Yumoto, "Yumoto, I'm not your ma-…"

" _Mama! Mama!" A voice giggled and Epinard walked forward to the small child standing there, "Yes, Little One?"  
"Epinard-mama, Cerulean-papa won't me see an-chan!"_

" _Now, Little One, your brother is busy."  
"I know…will you play with me, mama?"  
"Sure."  
_

"…pai? …sushi-senpai?"  
"Yu…Yumoto…?" Atsushi spoke and Yumoto gasped as Atsushi hugged him, "Um…are you okay, senpai?"  
"Yumoto...I'm fine."

Yumoto smiled, "Don't you worry, Atsushi-senpai! I'll get you two to make up! In fact, we know where the monster is!"  
"You do?"

Yumoto nodded and kissed his bracelet, "Spontaneous Love Making!"

Atsushi frowned as Scarlet ran off and he looked down.

-  
En sighed as he sat on the school roof, he saw his friends fighting a large Kotatsu Monster. He stood up and transformed.

The monster was healed by Cerulean and Epinard and the thing it cried as it was healed was that it still couldn't get the heir.

Cerulean frowned as he saw Araki watching from afar, "What's with that guy anyway? We don't need his help."

Scarlet frowned and rolled his eyes as he walked off. He de-transformed and Epinard cried, "Wait!"  
"I'm fine!" Yumoto yelled and stormed off.

The Battle Lovers watched as Araki darted after Yumoto and Vesta gasped as Yumoto turned to Araki, "I thought I made myself clear that I'm not in need of an escort!"

He growled, "Return to my brother and tell him that, please! I know he put you up to this!"

Araki sighed, "Yumo-chan, this isn't our past! This place isn't safe for you."

"Wait…that's past Scarlet talking?" Vesta asked and Wombat nodded, "Yes…you can tell because of how bratty he gets."

"And stop following me!" Yumoto yelled and Araki sighed, "Fine."

Yumoto shook his head and looked at Araki, "Wait…was I yelling at you?"

Araki smiled, "No…you were just telling me you were heading home."

"Oh, where are my friends?"  
"Back there still, you just left them."

"Oh!" He ran back to them and frowned, "I'm sorry…"

-  
"Gora-san…your brother keeps slipping out of his current mind to his past self…" Araki spoke and Gora sighed, "I know…I hear him talking at night. In fact, here's a recording of him. I had his guardian, Wombat record him for the past couple of days."

Gora held up a small heart shaped voice recorder. "Here, listen to this, Yumoto is muttering things about the demon you worked for."

Araki frowned, "But he knows nothing about Lord Hir-"  
"An-chan!" Yumoto called and Gora smiled, "Yes, Yumoto?"

Gora turned to Araki, "Please, go listen to those recordings alone. I don't want Yumoto to hear."

Araki nodded and walked off to behind the bathhouse.

Hiroyuki meowed slightly as he stood by Araki, "Ara-chan, are you going to listen to it?"

Araki nodded, "Yes…Hiro-san, I'm scared for Yumoto-kun."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the heir is in danger…I can feel it." Araki spoke and he turned the recorder on.

Araki frowned as Yumoto muttered about his past and about a demon.

"Hiro-san, we need to make sure that our past doesn't repeat again!"

-  
Part 7: Love is Stronger than Pride

"I am getting impatient, Aurite-da!" Zundar growled and Kinshiro bowed, "Yes, I am sorry, Lord Zundar. The heir's true identity is still unknown!"

"I know and we are running out of time-da."

"What do you mean?" Akoya asked and Zundar looked at them, "The heir gets stronger and stronger as he awakens more-da."

"So, you're saying we must kill him now?" Ibushi asked and Zundar nodded, "Yes, and once you find him, you need to keep him away from Tungsten."

"How will we even find him?" Ibushi frowned and Zundar looked at him, "You will, because the heir trusted you the most, so you three must set up a trap-da."

"How?" Akoya asked, "It's not as if we can call each class out and use a monster to find him."

Kinshiro looked at him, "That'd be a great idea, but we can't disrupt the learning time of the teachers."

"Yes, but why don't we just mess with the Defense Club instead? I can't stand them." Akoya replied and Ibushi nodded, "They do seem suspicious."

"Well, we can send out a monster to lure the Battle Lovers out and it can get the heir." Kinshiro smiled and Ibushi nodded.

-  
Yumoto sighed as he sat in the clubroom, he was exhausted. He yawned, he laid his head down and Atsushi frowned, "Not cuddling, Wombat today?"

"Nah, he ran away, so I decided to not chase him."  
"Ah." En replied and Yumoto smiled as Wombat ran in. "Wom-san!"

Wombat gasped as he looked at Yumoto.  
Yumoto ran to him, "Wom-san, I-" He gasped as the love alert went off.

-  
Araki frowned as he saw the Battle Lovers running out to a Melon Monster.

"Araki-san, are you going to transform?" Hiroyuki asked and Araki shook his head, "No, not unless the heir is truly in danger. Maximum Gorar has asked me to watch his brother."

Araki gasped as the monster quickly disappeared and he heard the monster say he wanted to meet them on Sunday at Mount Binan.

He frowned and Hiroyuki sighed, "Ara-chan, I'm going to go into my human self and transfer here until this is over."

"Hiroyuki-san!" Araki gasped and a purple light appeared and Hiroyuki's human form stood there, he had light purple hair and wore a purple uniform that had a large bow in the center of it. In the center of the bow, was a purple bell and a Binan High School patch appeared on his shoulder.

"There, I'll blend in with Yufuin and Kinugawa-san." Hiroyuki smiled and Araki groaned. "Hiro-san…"

"What?"

"Nothing…"

-  
Araki frowned as he saw Yumoto cosplaying for the Press Society, they needed money to get to Mount Binan, he felt uneasy around them.

Yumoto told Araki at one point that the Press Society made him feel strange…but not in a good way.

He walked over to him and glared at Kinosaki, "Yumo-chan, are you sure you want to do this?"

Yumoto nodded, "We have to. We needed money to go to Mount Binan."

"I know…but you don't trust them."

Yumoto groaned, "Araki-kun, I'll be fine. Okay? You can come with us too…I know you have money from your parents still…"

"Yes, I know and I will."

"You better!" Yumoto pouted and Araki chuckled, "Don't be like that."  
"I'm not…"

-  
The Battle Lovers had ran to the top of Mount Binan after a bunch of traps had been set for them.

Luckily, they survived the traps and Scarlet gasped as he realized Araki was gone. "Did…did he fall?!"

"No, I just saw him…" Sulfur spoke and Scarlet looked around as the Melon Monster stood there.

Scarlet gasped as he saw Araki standing behind a tree, watching the monster.

The Melon monster smirked as it saw them, "Battle Lovers…you actually made it past my traps?!"

"Yes, and we found out your riddles." Scarlet smiled and the Melon Monster gasped, "W-what?!"

"Yeah, sorry, but they were interesting! Thanks for sharing information with us!" Scarlet grinned and the Melon Monster growled, "NO! You were supposed to die from those traps…"

He glared at them, "Heir…you were supposed to fall!"

"What?" Scarlet asked and the Melon Monster growled as it shot out its scrolls. The five Battle Lovers cried out as they were tied up by the scrolls.

Scarlet whimpered and the monster hissed, "Heir to the throne…you're the one we want."

Araki growled and he grabbed a small circular object from his pocket, "Tungsten Shift!"

Araki began to transform in a bright silver light, his dark hair turning silver, his outfit turning into a black military uniform with silver buttons and a cape appearing on his back and had knee high black boots.

"The Superior Suitor, Lord Tungsten!"

Tungsten quickly jumped down with his sword to cut the Battle Lovers free and Scarlet gasped, "Ara-Tungsten!"

Cerulean groaned, "We really don't need your help."

Tungsten sighed, "Well, I freed you all." He turned to Scarlet, "Heal the monster, now!"

Scarlet nodded and healed the monster with a Love Shower.

-  
Zundar sniffed the air, "The Loveless has been loved-da…the heir is still alive."

"Lord Zundar, our next monster will get him…in fact, if it fails, I will find him." Kinshiro replied and Zundar frowned, "I trust you, Aurite…make this be known, that if you keep failing, my trust will be gone-da!"

"Yes, Lord Zundar."

-  
Part 8: Love is Glasses

Yumoto frowned as he sat in the lunch room near Atsushi and En. He looked down at his food and pushed it away.

"Not hungry today?" Atsushi asked and Yumoto shrugged, "No…I'm not hungry today, mama…"

Ryuu looked at Atsushi, "Mama?"

En frowned as he stared at Yumoto, he gasped as something flashed in his head.

" _Papa, mama!" a small voice giggled and Cerulean smiled as he bent down to the young heir, "Yes?"_

" _Papa, look! I got you water!"  
"Thank you, that's just what I needed to heal the mortals."_

"When I'm older papa, I'll heal mortals and make them happy and full of love!"

"Yufuin-senpai?" Ryuu asked, "You were staring at Yumoto, what's wrong?"  
"I…it's nothing."

Yumoto bent towards Atsushi, "Hey…mama, you've got really long eyelashes…"  
Atsushi gasped and moved away from Yumoto and Araki walked over to their table, "Yumo-chan?"

"Oh hi, Araki-kun…"  
Araki frowned, "Yumoto, you look red in the face…and you're not eating."  
"I'm fine…"

"No, you're not." Araki replied and walked over to him. He felt his cheek and Yumoto giggled as he put a hand on Araki's.

"Y-Yumo-chan, everyone is staring at us…" Araki looked away, "You are warm, and probably have a fever."

"Let me see!" A voice spoke and Araki turned to the person, Yumoto smiled, "Megawa?"

Megawa smiled, "Yes, Yumoto-kun, it's me." He looked at Araki, "I can help him out, don't give me that look, Keishi-kun."

Araki frowned and Yumoto held onto his hand, "Don't leave meeeee."

Megawa sighed and took Yumoto's temperature, "It's high alright, you have a fever."

Yumoto broke out into a smile, "Yayyyy I can go home!"

Araki sighed and after lunch, he and the Battle Lovers took Yumoto home.

-  
At the Kurotama, Gora was shocked to see his brother sick.

He made Yumoto lay down and put a whole bunch of family secrets, he had learned to use when sick.

Yumoto groaned and Gora looked at Araki. He motioned the boy outside and looked at him, "We might need his medicine from the Palace of the Gods. You may need to get that for me, if you don't mind. His medicine is in a cabinet, if you can't find it, ask my father for it."

Araki nodded, "Yes, sir. I'll hurry and get it."

-  
The next day, Yumoto had gone to school with a pair of glasses on.

The others were completely confused about the entire thing, until a monster had appeared.

Araki had been gone for the day, and Yumoto had felt completely lost without him.

The Battle Lovers transformed and Epinard gasped, "Wait, where's Scarlet?!"

The four looked around and there stood Yumoto, frozen in front of the monster, fear showing in his face.

Cerulean gasped as the monster shot a beam towards Yumoto and quickly jumped and picked Yumoto up.

"Papa, save me, I'm scared!"

Cerulean landed with Yumoto in his arms and Yumoto clung to him tightly. "Dammit…I actually want to keep protecting him…"

"Damn you guardians of the heir…where is the heir at?!"

Yumoto blinked at the monster and the monster gasped, "YOU! You are the heir!"

Yumoto gasped and Cerulean's eyes widened as they were attacked.

"Cerulean Aqua!" He called and shot at the monster.

Yumoto cried out and as they landed and he ran off to hide behind a tree.

The monster growled and tried to run after him and Cerulean growled as he sent another beam out.

Yumoto whimpered, he was scared and looked up, "A-Araki-kun, I need you!"

He gasped as Wombat tried to convince him to transform, "No, I-I can't! The monster knows who I am and now I bet our enemy knows now!"

"Your majesty please!" Wombat cried, "You need to heal the poor soul who has been turned into a monster!"

Yumoto looked away, "I can't!"

Wombat gasped as the Battle Lovers were trapped in the monster's attack.  
"This is bad…we've never been in something like this before." He turned back to Yumoto, "Prince Scarlet, please! Wake up!" He crawled onto Yumoto and began to shake him.

Yumoto cried out and the glasses flew off his face. He stood up, "I won't let that happen! I won't lose my friends again! Love Making!"

"The Sparkling Prince, Battle Lover Scarlet!" He jumped to the monster, "Scarlet Lumiere!"

The monster cried out as it was hit by his beam and Scarlet smiled at it, "Remember, you have your own team to depend on…"

The monster nodded and Scarlet quickly healed it and there sat Megawa Rui. Scarlet smiled and a voice yelled, "Yumoto!"

Scarlet gasped as Gora ran to him and spoke, "Yumoto, you should be in bed."

"I know, I'm sorry, an-chan."  
Gora hugged his brother and Epinard frowned, "How did he know?"  
"Brother's intuition?"

"Wait…Yumoto?" Perlite spoke, "He called the name Yumoto at the heir."  
"There's only one Yumoto, right? Isn't he in the Earth Defense Club?" Argent replied and Aurite smirked, "Yes…Hakone Yumoto…our heir." He turned to Zundar, "Lord Zundar, we know the heir's true identity now."

"Good, now you can kill him-da."

"Yes, Lord Zundar."

-  
Part 9: Traps for the Heir

Kinshiro looked at Akoya, "We must lure the heir to us."  
"How? Hakone Yumoto isn't just going to go with us."

"Are you sure? He doesn't even know we're his enemies." Kinshiro smiled and Akoya looked down, "President, are we sure we want to kill him? That will be a lot of blood on our hands."

Ibushi nodded, "Kinshiro, we didn't think this through…the heir, or should I say Hakone Yumoto...has a family, we can't just kill someone."

"Arima, we're going to be ruling the world after the heir is gone. So, there will be no one to tell us that we can't."

Ibushi looked down and Kinshiro frowned, "Arima, if you don't agree with me then you don't have to partake in getting him."

Ibushi shook his head, "No…I'll help you still."

Kinshiro smiled, "Good, now, I need you two to find out how to get him to us. Lure him here if you have to." He looked at Akoya, "If you two fail, then I will get him."

Akoya smiled, "I have a great idea to get him!"

-  
Yumoto smiled as he laid his head on Araki's shoulder, "Araki-kun, I missed you when I was sick."

"Sorry, I had to go somewhere." Araki apologized and Yumoto pouted, "Araki-kun, why is Kitty-san a student here now?"

"Oh…that? Well, he wanted to…I told him not to, but he didn't care."

Yumoto giggled and looked at the brown-haired sixteen-year-old, "If you're sixteen, why are you in my class?"

"Well, I took a placement test and I scored to be in your class. Plus, when I was younger, I lived over in England. My grades were just a little too low to be in the second years."

Yumoto nodded, "So that means you can speak English!?"

Araki smiled, "Yes, I can." He looked at some students who were looking at them. "In fact, a lot of girls from the school near us think I'm cool and really want to date me."

Yumoto began to pout, "Well, you can't."  
Araki laughed, "Why not?"  
Yumoto gasped, "Because you're dating me, Araki-kun!"

Araki smiled, "Yes, I know." He kissed Yumoto's head, "May I ask, do you actually remember me?"

Yumoto smiled, "I think so…some of my past memories are still gone though."

"I know and in time they will come back."

"Excuse me," Gero Akoya asked as he walked over to the duo. "I have been sent by the President of the Student Council to get Hakone Yumoto."

Araki looked at him, "And what does the president need him for?"

Akoya froze, "Um…well, we thought he was the leader of the Earth Defense Club. We wanted to talk with him."

Yumoto looked at Araki and then at Akoya, "I mean I guess I technically am…we never figured this out."

Akoya smiled, "Well, we need to talk to you. It's about a private club matter, so your friend can't go with us."

"Oh, okay." Yumoto replied and Ibushi walked over to Yumoto, "Hakone-san, did Akoya already tell you?"

"Yeah...um, I'll see you soon, Araki-kun." Yumoto frowned and Araki watched Yumoto walk off with them.

Hiroyuki stood by Araki, "Ara-chan, why did he go with them?"  
"They needed to speak with him about club matters."

"If I were you, I'd tell his friends."

"I am." Araki replied and walked away.

-  
As Yumoto was walking with Ibushi and Akoya, a familiar feeling went through all of them.

"Ibu-chan-senpai…" Yumoto spoke and Ibushi froze, "Excuse me?"

Yumoto grabbed his hand and Ibushi looked down at him. He gasped as a scene appeared in his head.

" _Ibu-chan-senpai! Look at me!"_

" _Yes, I see you Little One!"_

" _I love you, Ibu-chan-senpai! You make me happy."_

" _I'm glad."_

" _Am I your Little One?"  
"Yes, you're my Little One."_

Ibushi forced his hand out of Yumoto's and Yumoto's eyes widened. "A-Argent…?"

Akoya nodded at Ibushi and Ibushi covered Yumoto's mouth. Yumoto cried out and Ibushi dragged him to the Student Council room.

Kinshiro smirked as Yumoto was forced into the room and Akoya held Yumoto's hands behind his back.

Yumoto looked at Kinshiro, "President, don't do this to me…"  
Kinshiro frowned, "How did you know?"  
"He found out by grabbing my hand…and a memory triggered between us." Ibushi spoke and Yumoto looked at him, "Ibu-chan-senpai, please!"

"Silence, you only address him as Arima-san and you know it." Akoya spat and Yumoto tried to look at him, "Perlite stop this! Why are you like this!?"

"You have so much to learn, heir…but today is your last day alive." Akoya smirked and Yumoto gasped, "Wa-wait!"

"Sorry but your little suitor and guardians aren't going to save you now." Ibushi replied and Yumoto's eyes began to glow, _"Wake up!"_

Akoya cried out as he let go of Yumoto and Yumoto transformed.

Scarlet stood there and Kinshiro growled, "Let's just kill the heir now!"

Scarlet's eyes were still glowing and the voice spoke again, _"I am Scarlet, God of Light and Love. Aurite, Argent, and Perlite. Wake up."_

He held his hand out towards them and it began to glow. _"Now, my guardians, wake up for me!"_

"Aurite, stop him-da!"  
"Yes, Lord Zundar!"

Kinshiro smirked as he transformed and Ibushi held Scarlet.

Scarlet began to kick at them and Aurite walked close to him. "Stop!" Scarlet cried and an orb appeared in Aurite's hand. He shoved the orb into Scarlet's chest and Scarlet cried out as he felt pain fill it.

His eyes fluttered shut and Aurite spoke, "We must keep the heir."

Zundar smirked, "The heir will die and you must kill him in front of his guardians-da!"

"Yes…and today is our club event day…that means the heir will see his club for one last time."

-  
Part 10: The Trial Called Love

"Have you seen Yumoto?" Ryuu asked and Io looked at him, "No, he disappeared after lunch."

Atsushi frowned, "Strange…I feel something is off." He looked up as Araki ran into the club room, "Epinard-san! The heir…!"

"What about him?"

"The heir is with the Student Council and hasn't come back!"

Atsushi gasped…he looked down at the curry he was finishing, "Keishi-kun, please, go find him. I heard the president leaving a few minutes ago."

Araki nodded and he ran out, as he did, he transformed into Tungsten.

He snuck into the Student Council room and saw Scarlet unconscious on one of the plush sofas there. "Yumo-chan!" He gasped and ran over to him. He felt his cheek and his eyes trailed down his chest.

He placed a hand onto Scarlet's chest and slowly traced it down. He gasped as his hand sunk in and pulled out an orb. _"Hm, a sleeping orb…what a damn dirty trick."_ Then, he crushed the orb in his hands and it disappeared in a golden colored smoke.

Scarlet's eyes fluttered open and gasped, "A-Araki-kun! We need to hurry, they're wanting to kill me!"

"I know." He picked Scarlet up and quickly ran out with him.

They ran to the clubroom and Atsushi stood there, "Yumoto!"  
"You need to be careful, the president is our enemy! In fact, the entire Student Council are!" Scarlet cried and Atsushi frowned, "Yumoto, get back with the others and act naturally, stick close to Cerulean."

Scarlet nodded and ran off with Tungsten.

Atsushi sighed, the club was selling curry for the event today. They called it "Cosplay Hero Curry" and had worn their Battle Lover outfits.

Atsushi gasped as he dropped the ladle he was using and it hit a door.

He walked over to it and his eyes widened as the door opened.

Kinshiro stood there and Atsushi gasped as he saw him and a green hedgehog on his desk.

Kinshiro looked at him and growled. "You…you're…"  
Atsushi growled and stood up, he threw the apron he was wearing off and spoke, "I am Epinard, Guardian of the heir of love!"

Kinshiro growled and transformed and Zundar smirked, "Aurite, unleash your true power, get rid of him and the heir-da!"

"Of course…"

-  
The other Battle Lovers frowned as they heard an explosion, and Cerulean spoke, "Why is Atsushi fighting?"

Akoya frowned and turned to them, "Atsushi…? H-hey! Arima, we can see their faces!"

Ibushi frowned and they both yelled, "Conquest!" Then they transformed into Argent and Perlite.

Cerulean growled as Argent hissed, "It's great to see your faces! Now we know who the heir's guardians truly are."

The two began to fight and Sulfur gasped, "What about the money?!"

Vesta began to fight Perlite and hissed, "You're not getting Scarlet!"

"Too bad, we already did!"

Vesta growled, "Well, too bad that he's already been saved!"

Scarlet gasped as he saw Epinard. He quickly jumped up to him and Dark Aurite growled, "I see your suitor saved you, heir."

"Stop this! I hate fighting!" Scarlet cried and Dark Aurite grinned, "Heir to the throne, your death will be satisfying!"

Epinard gasped and threw himself over Scarlet as Dark Aurite's sword was pulled out and he jumped to kill them.

-  
Gora gasped as Araki ran to him, completely out of breath.

"Max-Maximum Gorar, your brother is fighting the Caerula Adamas! I fear Hireashi is behind it!" Araki gasped out and Gora nodded, "Yes, Araki, go back there, I know where Hireashi could be at. That damn demon just likes to cause issues."

Araki nodded and Hiroyuki frowned, "Gora-san, what should I do?"

"Hiroyuki-san, go back to your cat form and stay with Araki, I'm getting Hireashi, Yumoto will get rid of him."

"Yes, sir."

Hireashi laughed as he talked into the phone, "So the heir was finally captured? Goo-!"

A hand grabbed him and a voice hissed, "Hireashi…you should have been sealed still…"

"M-Maximum G-Gorar!"

"Tsk, tsk, you just couldn't leave the heir and I alone."

-  
"Kneel in front of me, heir!" Dark Aurite spat and Scarlet cried out as he was forced down by Argent and Perlite.

"Ah, look at the dear heir of love, bowing to the true ruler of the world!"

Scarlet bit his lip, "I will never let you have the world!"

"Silence!" Argent hissed, "Listen to Aurite."

Dark Aurite smirked as he pulled his sword out. "Turn the heir to his guardians."

Scarlet yelped as his body was forced to turn around.

"Kin-chan, stop!" Epinard cried, "Yumoto doesn't deserve this!"

"Shut up, Kinugawa Atsushi," Dark Aurite hissed and he forced Scarlet's head to lean to the side. "The heir's death will bring us joy…and in fact, it will give us the world."

Scarlet's eyes widened as he felt the blade stinging his neck. "Au-Aurite, please don't do this to me." He began to shake and tear fell. "Aurite…please…!"

"Too late." Dark Aurite hissed and he prepared to swing the sword to behead the heir, "DIE!"

Scarlet screamed and Epinard cried out his name. Vesta and Sulfur stood there in shock and Cerulean dropped Wombat. As the blade swung down, a clash of blades occurred.

"Aurite, stop it!" Tungsten called and Scarlet gasped, "Lord Tungsten!"

"Scarlet, I would never let them kill you."

"Oh, Tungsten and Scarlet." A voice smirked, "A love that should have lasted for eternity."

Tungsten growled as he turned to the voice and there stood Kinosaki and Tazawa. "You!"  
"Oh yes, what a shame you broke free of the spell over you." Kinosaki smirked, "The heir could have been beheaded."

"Shut up!" Tungsten screamed and gasped as Perlite punched Kinosaki "You're annoying, you little peasant! You're so not beautiful!"

Kinosaki gasped and Tazawa dragged his friend away as he cradled his cheek.

Tungsten growled and Scarlet gasped as he saw Gora, Gora growled and held up a fish, "This is all a set up…! Tell them, Hireashi!"

Hireashi growled and Scarlet screamed, "NO! Get…get that demon away from me!"

"Yumoto, he is in his weakest form, he cannot possibly harm you."  
Yumoto froze, "He…he can't?"  
"No," Tungsten replied, "In fact, he forced me to work for him, Scarlet."

Scarlet gasped and Gora turned to Hireashi and squeezed him, "You aren't getting my brother in this life."

"Oh, shut up, God of Natural Springs!" he turned to Yumoto and growled, "I'm not powerless!"

"Lord Hireashi!" Zundar cried and ran towards Hireashi, he shot off Zundar Needles into Gora and Hireashi gasped as he hit the ground.

Scarlet gasped, "An-chan!" he screamed and jumped down to his brother.

Tears filled his eyes and he cried, "P-please be okay! Wake up!"

The heir gasped as the needles began to glow and Epinard and Cerulean grabbed Scarlet's shoulders. "Move!" Cerulean yelled and they all jumped back. Tungsten growled and pulled his sword out to protect Scarlet.

The Battle Lovers and Caerula Adamas watched in horror as Gora transformed into a darker self. His clothes were all black and his red-violet eyes were glowing. "I am the Wood Chopper Monster…"

Perlite gasped out, "O-Our powers weren't doing that!"

Zundar turned to them, "Of course-da! Your powers only come from you being Gods…now kill the heir-da!"

"No." Aurite growled as his dark powers began to fade away and Zundar replied, "What?"

"There's no point now."

Zundar growled, "I gave you your powers-da!"

"No, we are Gods! You are just a mere demon! In fact, I want to help the heir, because I am Aurite, the God of Wisdom and Guardian of the heir!"

Zundar growled, "Fine, Aurite. Help the royal whelp and see what happens-da!"

Scarlet looked at Gora, "An-chan, stop!" he cried and his brother growled, "I refuse!" "An-chan, why are you good at this?!"

Hireashi smirked, "Why, he was a hero…and a God…"

Scarlet growled, "Well I'll stop him! My brother was good…in fact, he protected me all the time! I remember he and my papa always protecting me…from you!"

He turned back to Gora, "I'll heal you!"

They began to fight hard and Scarlet knocked him back with his Love Stick.

"Use the Love Attack!" Cerulean yelled and Scarlet nodded.

They quickly used it but Gora chopped the heart in half.

Scarlet growled, "I won't let you kill us!" he screamed and used the staff to block his giant axe.

He began to talk Gora out of it. "Please remember me, an-chan! I'm Yumoto, _your_ Yumoto!"

"Y-Yumoto?"

"Yes! Please remember the bathhouse too! Remember how happy you are!"

Scarlet began to glow and he grunted as his power increased. "Wake up!" he screamed and as he did, he flew upwards.

The Battle Lovers watched as wings sprouted from his back and his outfit was pure white.

"The God of Light and Love!" Wombat yelled and Hireashi growled, "DAMMIT!"

"More Better Love Shower!"

Scarlet and Gora stood in front of each other as he was healed, the heir grinned and Gora hit the ground, smiling.

"I guess we won." Scarlet spoke and frowned as he heard Hireashi, "Not yet…I'm so glad they found you, God of Love." He smirked, "And now you've showed me that you really are him."

Scarlet's body froze and he cried out as a shadow hand grabbed his neck. Tungsten grabbed the heir and screamed, "No, Hireashi, you can't have the heir!"

"LITTLE ONE!" Argent's voice screamed, "No!"

"Little One…?" Perlite spoke and he gasped, "Fluffhead!"

Scarlet felt his body being lifted by it and cried out as it began to choke him.

Hireashi growled, "You sealed me away into this damn fish body…I won't forgive you…" he smirked, "Your soul will bring me back to my glory."

The heir screamed as he felt pain shoot through his body and Hireashi began to glow.

"Damn you, Hireashi!" Tungsten screamed and ran towards him. Hireashi screamed out as Tungsten hit him and made him let go of Scarlet.

Tungsten ran to hold onto the heir and Wombat yelled, "You all need to awaken your God forms! In this world, it's you're More Better forms! TRANSFORM!" he screamed and they all did what they were told.

Hireashi laughed, "Your guardians can't get rid of me…I am killing you, once and for all!"

Scarlet gasped, "You won't!"

Tungsten growled, "Hireashi, the heir is stronger than you!"

Perlite nodded, "Yes…Time shows me that you are failing, Hireashi!"

Scarlet looked around and gasped as his friends were floating beside him.

"Scarlet…your majesty…my dear Little One…please, get rid of him." Argent spoke and the heir smiled, with tears in his eyes, "Y-yes Ibu-chan-senpai!"

Hireashi and Zundar growled as they all combined their powers.

"Damn you, God of Light!" Hireashi screamed, "Heir, you will not live! Just because I am gone, does not mean others will not try to kill you!"

Scarlet growled and pointed his staff at Hireashi, "You are nothing now. Even though I know that I may be killed by you eventually, but today is not the day!"

"Silence!" Aurite yelled and the duo were easily overpowered.

Hireashi and Zundar were told to never mess with the Battle Lovers and Caerula Adamas again. They both claimed they wouldn't, but Yumoto didn't believe them…for Hireashi kept giving him a look. "God of Light, one day, you will hand yourself to me."

"Even if I do, I wouldn't if it'd destroy mortal life!"

Hireashi growled and Scarlet growled as Hireashi went away with Zundar.

-  
"Hey!" Yumoto giggled as he went into the bath. Araki stood beside him and Akoya looked at them, "Hey, love birds."

Yumoto blushed and Araki kissed his cheek, "They're not wrong."

"I know, but I swear we were married in the past!" Yumoto frowned and Araki smiled and spoke in English, "That my dear, is an idea I'd like."

"Huh?! What did you say?" Yumoto questioned and Araki began to laugh.

Yumoto frowned and Kinshiro smiled, "He said he'd like that idea."  
"Oh!"

Atsushi smiled at Kinshiro, "I'm glad we're friends again…I'm sorry for what I did to make you upset."

"No, I'm sorry that I was too upset to tell you how I felt."

Yumoto smiled as the duo apologized to one another and he looked at Io and Ryuu who were chatting with Akoya.

He looked at Araki and blushed, he swore that in the past, he and Araki must have been very close.

Araki smiled at him and Yumoto looked away in embarrassment. He was bright red due to his thoughts.

He smiled as he looked up at the celling and thought that maybe one day, he'll get used to being royalty again. The heir to the throne of love…even though it was a little scary because of death threats.

He sighed as he looked at this scene…maybe being the heir wasn't such a bad thing after all.

-Love is Over!-


End file.
